


Eleven Minutes

by TheSignOfJohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy Ending, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Drabble, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Married!lock, john is such a cute husband, marriedlock, sherlock is adorable sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSignOfJohnlock/pseuds/TheSignOfJohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John stays up with Sherlock as long as he can, but as usual the consulting detective's resolve to stay up outlasts his</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleven Minutes

John stays up as late as possible to keep Sherlock company, but at some point it just gets so late that he is passing out in his chair, his hand under his chin starts slipping, jerking him awake as it falls completely off. John clears his throat,  
"I'm going to bed, come join me when it suits you," he says sleepily rubbing his tired neck; he then, stands up stretching onto his toes and walks softly over to his partner and kisses his temple, breathing in the sweet smell of shampoo and soft curls, "Goodnight, love," he said softly grazing Sherlock's neck with his fingertips. 

"Sleep well, John," his deep voice replied absently, "I shall join you in a short while." With that John headed towards the bedroom. Upon entering the bedroom John strips down to his boxers, tossing everything in to the basket in the corner and climbs into the bed from the bottom, sliding under the blankets, curling up to them when reaching the top. Once satisfyingly comfortable, John lets himself drift off, watching the door for his husband as sleep takes him slowly under. 

 

////

 

Sherlock looks down at the clock, it's been about eight minutes since John went to bed, so about another 3 minutes and he will be sleeping. Sherlock smirked as he put away the perishables of his current experiment and prepared for bed himself, locking the door and closing the curtains, taking all of the three minutes he had left. Finally, he took towards the room, quietly and gracefully as ever he slowly opened the door, and slid into the room, his eyes fell on the sleeping form of the man he loved and he found himself staring, every curve of his muscular shoulder, every crease in his well worn, but oh so soft and gentle face had him mesmerized.  
Sherlock loved to watch John sleep, which is why he would always wait for John to go to bed before he headed off. These being less stressful times for the consulting detective, he found sleep much easier at night, especially when he had his arms wrapped around the most intriguing man ever to grace the Queen's Army. But still he would wait, watching as John fought sleep to be with him, it was somehow quite adorable _and Sherlock never found anything adorable._  
Sherlock smiled and mused at his new life as a married man and began to undress, tossing his clothing in the direction of the bin, but landing around it on the floor, he came to the head of the right side of the bed and carefully slid into it, arms wrapping around John's torso, stirring him a little as a soft smile came to his drowsy face,  
"hey there, sleepy head" he said in a whispery tone. 

"On the contrary," Sherlock laughed quietly and replied, "I do believe that would be you," at that John curled up closer to Sherlock, taking his hands into his and together they let the night take them.


End file.
